Faith Trails
Faith Trails is a daughter of Theia.Faith's Biography,via Demigod Power, post 440. Appearance Her blind eyes are the color of the moon, and she paints the image of swirling sunlight on her eyelids. Her face is thin and cute. She has shoulder-length golden hair, and is fairly sized. She has slightly tan skin, with the eyes of Theia tattooed on her forearms. Personality Faith is trusting, kind, and always keeps a calm view. She has a high opinion of everyone, valuing everything around her. She is gentle and strangely wise for a 14 year old, and is always a comforting person. She is practically incapable of feeling anger. She is rather fond of the statement, "I cannot see, but you are blind to what I am not." She is actually proud of her blindness, but if you go too far, she will get fairly mad. She wants to be treated like any other person, embracing her blindness as an asset. Not violent unless provoked. Story Faith was born blind to the goddess of sight. She was named because Theia saw that Faith would see the good in others, and be strong. She was raised by her father in an apartment in Chicago, though she longed for a place she could go where there was little to crash into. Her father told her when she was eight who her mother was, and she began searching herself for any power. She discovered that though she couldn't physically see, she could see the inner good in others, and she could see, though it was cloudy, into the future. When she was ten, she was walking with her father, they were attacked by a Cyclops, and her father was killed. She prayed to her mother to protect her from what she couldn't see at that moment, and she could suddenly sense what was around her. She escaped the Cyclops, and prayed to her mother again, this time for a new home. A satyr found her in an alley, and she was brought to Camp Half-Blood. A year after she arrived, Theia sent her a vision, including a prophecy about her only daughter. Blind for all time, friend to all, enlightened, empowered, standing tall. But to die by 16 to save a friend, loyal by nature to the end. After hearing the prophecy, she accepted enlightenment from Theia, promising to use her powers only to help, never to harm, until she died. Fatal Flaw Will never give up on someone, no matter what they've done. Abilities & Items Powers * She can sense movement around her * Can see glimpses of the future * Can touch someone and sense their good qualities * Death vision (the ability to sense incoming death of others) * Strong sense of enlightenment Weapons Faith fights with her Celestial bronze walking stick, decorated with the eyes of Theia. The stick can, at Faith's will, shift into a double-edged, double-bladed sword. She keeps a Celestial bronze knife concealed in the inside of her boot. Strengths & Weaknesses Strengths * Her kindness * Blind faith * Knowledge that she can always find a better way than violence * Fast Weaknesses * Blindness (though she considers it an advantage) * Not necessarily strong * Her death vision will incapacitate her before a bloody battle Likes & Dislikes Likes * Friends * Anything she can feel Dislikes * Anyone who underestimates her because of her blindness * Being left behind because of her blindness * Someone insulting her blindness Trivia *She was created by Wolf In The Night 199 January 7th 2015, and accepted the same day by Id65. References Navigation Category:Females Category:Greek Demigods Category:Demigods Category:Theia Campers Category:Original Characters Category:Wolf's Characters